Of Wolves and Story Books
by FireBreathingSkwirls
Summary: Rita was neglected as a child. Her parents were drunks, not caring what she did or where she was. Because of how close they lived to Winterhold, she would visit the College library every day. Books and legends fascinated her. The librarian there, Urag gro-Shub, became her most trusted friend and mentor. How would one night and one book change both of their lives forever?
1. Chapter 1

Born in Skyrim, Rita was neglected as a child. Her parents were drunks who didn't care one bit about her or what she did. She practically raised herself, making do of what little food she was offered. She was fascinated by books, knowledge and history. But, her parents never saw the necessity in books, often telling her that an education would get her no where. However, because of how close they lived to Winterhold, she often visited the college library. She considered it her second home, and she learned how to read from the Orc Librarian there, Urag gro-Shub. He was her childhood friend, mentor and the only person she had ever opened up to. Her favorite books were tales of heroic warriors, defending Skyrim from enemies for centuries. Urag even got the local blacksmith to make her a wooden sword. It became her most prized possession, and she practiced it on the mages fighting dummies every day. She would pretend they were dragons from the stories, or the creepy draugr her parents tried to scare her with tales of.

"Take that, dragon!" or "You can't hurt me, draugr!" she would yell as she slashed up the dummy. It was actually quite amusing.

Swords and warriors weren't her only fascination, however. One day she came upon a book in the library that she hadn't read yet; "Zantorian: The War Horse". It was about a beautiful black stallion, the strongest war horse to ever be, and how he fought bravely along side his masters during past wars. This triggered an obsession with horses, stallions especially. Every day she would beg Urag to take her to visit the stables in Windhelm, since Winterhold didn't have one. Eventually he gave in. Rita excitedly ran home, grabbed her cloak, told her parents where she was going (To which they ignored and just gave a "Mmm" in agreement), and left with Urag in the carriage. When they arrived, Rita jumped out and ran straight to the horses. A young colt, tan colored with dark hooves and muzzle, especially caught her attention. He was running about with his tail up, pride in his eyes. He reminded her of Zantorian from the story. She spent all day studying him, following him around, petting him. She became extremely attached.

"Urag, Urag!" she exclaimed as she tug on the bottom of his shirt.

"Yes, Rita?"

"Can we take the colt home with us?"

"Uh... I don't think your parents would approve of that."

"You've never cared about them before!" she said as she made puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, fine..." Urag said with a sigh.

"YAY!" shouted Rita as she began to jump around happily. The colt mimicked her actions, and it looked like they were dancing together. Urag let out a laugh and knew he made the right choice. He paid the stable keeper, and they left once again in the carriage. Both Rita and the colt were sleepy after their day of play together, and they fell asleep cuddled up to each other. Urag decided to get some sleep himself, and told the carriage driver to wake them up when they arrived back at Winterhold.


	2. Chapter 2

They arrived back home, and both Rita and the colt awoke with a sleepy daze in their eyes. They all climbed lazily out of the carriage and on to the crunchy snow. A blast of cold air greeted Rita and that woke her up tremendously.

"So, what are you going to name him?" asked Urag as they headed back to the college, colt in tow behind them.

"Zantorian the Second!" she exclaimed proudly, looking back to the colt.

"Of course," replied Urag in a chuckle. "Well, we're going to need a place for him to stay. There are no stables here."

"What about the courtyard of the College?" Rita recommended.

"Sounds good to me, as long as Arch Mage Savos approves."

"Yay! I know he'll say yes! He's nice." she cheered as she skipped off to the court yard, Zantorian II trotting behind her.

They arrived in the courtyard, and Rita stayed behind with Zanatorian II as Urag went to speak with Savos. She began giving him a tour of the College, pointing out which building is which and saying what everything is used for. He followed her around loyally, seemingly almost engaged and understanding of everything Rita was saying. Urag came outside with Savos and interrupted their tour.

"Hi, Rita! I understand you want to keep this little colt here?" asked Savos.

"Yes..." mumbled Rita shyly. She felt uncomfortable around people she didn't know well, especially people of high status like Savos.

"Well, that's perfectly alright with me, as long as he is kept in some kind of stable or pen."

"Thank you, Savos! He will be!" she shouted, replacing her shyness with excitement for a moment.

"Alright, I'll leave you to it, then." said Savos as he turned around to head back into the college.

"Thank you, Arch Mage Savos." Urag said gratefully. He turned around to Rita and Zanatorian II and gave a smile.

"So, I guess we better get building a stable, huh?" he asked. "Let's go ask the blacksmith for some wood and nails."

"Okay!" she agreed. They headed down to the blacksmith and bought all of the wood and nails he had, carrying it back in arm fulls.

They began work on the stable, Zanatorian II eyeing them curiously.

"This is where you'll be living, Zanatorian!" she explained to him. He let out a happy neigh and Urag chuckled at their ability of communication. Urag and Rita worked on the stable until sun down, stopping for lunch in between. They also picked up some carrots at the local inn so that Zanatorian II would have something to eat. They bolted the last plank of wood to the stable and congratulated each other on a job well done.

"Oh! We need the sign!" Rita remembered.

"Of course, here you go." said Urag as he handed her the sign and a quill. She scribbled "Zanatorian II" onto the sign, letters backwards in that cute childish way, and stuck it into the ground next to the pen.

"Look Zanatorian, it's really yours now!" she explained happily. He let out another happy neigh and trotted into the stable.

"Looks like he likes it." Urag said.

"I knew he would! We did a good job."

"Aye, that we did," he agreed. "Well, it's about that time for you to head home, kiddo."

"Aw, but I wanna stay here with you and Zanatorian!" she whined.

"Looks like he's already asleep." he said as he pointed at Zanatorian, curled up on the floor of his pen.

"Fineeeee. Thanks for building the stable, Urag. And for getting him for me. I love him."

"Anything to make you happy, Rita."

She replied to this with a grin, and gave Urag a tight hug around his waist.


	3. Chapter 3

Rita headed her usual route back to her 'home', tired from today's work. She was practically dragging herself along the path, struggling to stay awake. She almost dozed off, when she heard a loud "Mrrrrrr..." from the bushes behind her. She shot around and inspected the area, looking for the source of the noise. When she heard nothing more, she continued on her way. A couple minutes later, the same noise happened again, followed by a loud snarl. Rita was getting very frightened at this point. She began walking faster, hoping to get away. But she just heard the noise again and again, getting louder and louder. She began to sprint, but she lost her footing and fell to the ground. She looked up to see a sabre cat standing over her, snarling and hissing. She felt her blood run cold. She stayed as still as possible, hoping it would leave her alone. But instead it swatted a large paw along her face, scratching her below her left eye. Rita could feel everything, it was three distinct claws digging into her flesh. She tried to hold back from screaming but couldn't, and let out a loud screech. This angered the cat further, and it swatted another paw against her right eye, more forcefully this time. Rita could no longer see out of that eye when it pulled away, and she felt her face burning. She began to sob loudly, unable to suppress her pain. As the cat went in for another swipe, she heard a loud howl, followed by a huge dark shadow tackling the cat. She couldn't make out what it was because of her eye, but it appeared to be a wolf, except way bigger. The wolf creature tore into the cat, ripping it apart and throwing it to the side with it's huge teeth. It turned around and looked directly at Rita, causing her heart to beat even faster than it already was, before it ran into the forest. Rita didn't have the strength to get up, and just dug her face into her arms as the pain and darkness overtook her.

Rita awoke in a soft pile of furs. She yawned sleepily and rolled over. As she rolled she felt a sharp pain from her left cheek, and she realized she couldn't see out of her right eye. She reached up to feel her cheek, and as she ran her fingers along the scabs all of the memories of the previous night came rushing back to her. She remembered the sabre cat, the scratching, the pain, the wolf creature that rescued her, the blood, so much blood...

"Rita!" a frantic voice called for her, interrupting her thoughts. She didn't realize it was Urag until he had his arms wrapped around her.

"Are you okay? I thought you were dead... What would I have done if you died? I love you, Rita..." he mumbled into her ear.

"I'm... Not really okay, but better. Where did you find me?" she asked.

"You were on the trail, I was heading to the inn for breakfast when I saw you. Oh gods... It was horrible, Rita. I thought I'd lost you. Your clothes were ripped apart, and there was so much blood."

"Why can't I see out of my right eye?"

"I don't even know what happened to you, Rita."

"I... I was walking home, when I heard noises from the bushes. I looked to see what it was, but I didn't hear it again, so I kept walking. But then I heard it again, louder this time. I tried to get away, but it just kept getting louder and louder. I started running, but I fell. I looked up and there was a cat over me. It scratched my cheek and did something to my right eye. As it tried to hit me again a giant wolf thing came from the pushes and tackled it. It killed it, and stared right at me before it ran away. It was horrible, Urag." she began to sob, and dug her face into Urag's chest.

"Shhh... It's okay, you're safe." he comforted, rubbing her back. "Let me see your eye." she looked up at him, and he almost jumped back when he saw the white glossyness covering it.

"Rita, honey, it seems like the cat blinded you in that eye. You're lucky he didn't take the whole thing out..." he explained as calmly as he could.

"What? I'm never gonna see out of this eye again?" she cried.

"It doesn't seem like it. I'm sorry, Rita. I should of gone with you. I should of protected you. I'm going with you everywhere from now on." he bawled, tears forming in his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Rita was never the same again, and neither was Urag. She became even more shy and hesitant to open up to people than before, and became obsessed with studies of wolf-like creatures. He became extremely protective, never letting her out of his site except to tend to Zanatorian or wander around the court yard. Zanatorian grew quickly, turning into a majestic stallion like the Zanatorian of the story. Rita knew he needed to run and get exercise, but Urag never let her out of the court yard, except to walk her home every night. He had so much energy that he ran in circles around the court yard, dizzying Rita. For her 11th birthday Urag got her a beautiful leather saddle, complete with reins and harness. He also let her go around Winterhold as she pleases that day. Zanatorian was so excited that he ran through the town, knocking many wagons and people over in the process. It earned her more than a few glares. Rita spent her days in the college, studying every book about wolves she could get her hands on. She also continued her sword practice. She got quite good with a sword, and she decided that it was time for her to get a real one. Urag agreed, for her own protection, and bought her a full iron sword. She began fencing with the college members that knew how to wield a weapon, much to Urag's disapproval, and beat almost every one. Arch Mage Savos was especially impressed.

Rita was almost giving up hope on her research into the wolves, until one day she came across a book with the title of "The Companions". It had a wolf face sprawled across the cover, instantly drawing her attention. She plopped down on the chair and began reading. It was an extremely informational and helpful book. It explained that

"**_The Companions _**_are a collective group of mercenaries, soldiers and fighters who take on private and public contracts for the people of Skyrim and who purportedly carry on the tradition of the Five Hundred Companions of . It fulfills the same role the Fighters Guild does in other parts of Tamriel. They are based in the city of Whiterun, within the mead hall Jorrvaskr. The most elite members are included in the Circle of Jorrvaskr, and the chief councilor and arbitrator is known as the Harbinger, after Ysgramor, the "harbinger of us all" and the only real recognized leader of the Companions.__Each new Harbinger is chosen by the last."_

Rita wondered what this had to do with the wolves. She continued her research for years, but was unable to find much information on the group. She decided that it would be helpful for her to go to Whiterun herself and investigate this group.

"Urag, I need to talk to you." she announced as she walked into the library.

"Of course, Rita. What about?"

"You know that group I've been researching, The Companions?"  
"Of course, it's practically all you talk about. I even hear you talking to Zanatorian about it." he said with a chuckle.

"Well, I wasn't able to find much information on them. I thought it would be a good idea for me to go to Whiterun myself to do research on them."  
"Rita, are you asking to leave?"

"Well... Yes."

"What if something happened to you? What if you got killed in Whiterun and I never found out? What would I do without you?"

"Urag, I'm 17 now. I can handle myself. And besides, I have my big bad horsie with me for protection."

"Stop joking, Rita. I don't think you're ready."

"You don't trust me?"

"It's not that, I-"

"I can handle myself, even Savos knows I'm the best sword wielder in the whole college, if he can see that then why can't you?"

"Rita! We're done talking about this. You're not going." he asserted.

"Why can't you just get used to the fact that I'm not a little girl anymore? I don't even live with my parents anymore!" she shouted. Urag ignored this and walked out of the library. Rita sighed and headed to her bed, letting sleep calm her down. She would leave, whether Urag wanted her to or not.


	5. Chapter 5

She dreamt of Whiterun that night, beautiful green fields instead of constant snow. She dreamt of Zanatorian sprinting through those fields, wind going through her hair. Her dream was interrupted by the sound of Urag calling her name.

"Rita, Rita, wake up. I need to talk to you." he whispered.

"Mmm, what?" she mumbled groggily.

"About you going to Whiterun..."

"You already said I'm not going, you don't need to say it again."

"No, it's not that... I was thinking... Are you really ready to go out on your own?" this caught Rita's attention. She shot up in to a sitting position and looked at Urag.

"I am. I really am. I promise, Urag." he sighed and looked down. He sat there for a few minutes, seemingly contemplating his options. Finally, he looked back up at Rita.

"Fine, Rita. You can go. On one condition."

"Anything, anything!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Don't leave me forever."

"I would never leave you forever." she whispered as she pulled him into a tight hug. They shared this moment for a few minutes until she got up.

"I'm going to leave tomorrow." she told him, trying to sound sad to prevent hurting his feelings, but feeling excited on the inside.

"So soon?" he asked, surprised.

"The sooner I leave, the less hard the goodbye."

"That's true, I suppose..."

She spent that day packing her things, talking to Zanatorian about the adventures they'll be having, and day dreaming about the glory of the Companions. The next morning couldn't come sooner for Rita, and couldn't take longer for Urag. She could barely sleep that night from the excitement. When the sun rose she jumped out of bed, changed her clothes, woke up Urag and ran outside. She saddled up Zanatorian, and the only thing left to do was the goodbye. She hates goodbyes.

"I'm not good at goodbyes..." said Urag softly.

"Neither am I."

"Well, I'll see you soon, right?"

"Of course.

"Well... This is it, then."

"Yep..."

"I'll miss you." he whispered as he pulled her into one last hug.

"I'll miss you, too... Dad." she mumbled the last part into this shoulder as she returned the hug. They both pulled away with tears in their eyes, Rita mounted Zanatorian, and Urag gave him a soft pat on the muzzle.

"You take care of her, okay?" he whispered. Zanatorian gave out a loud neigh in response. Rita smiled, and turned Zanatorian towards the path. She gave on last wave to Urag.

"Come on, Zan, adventure awaits us, yeah?" she whispered before giving him a kick to the side, running out of the town, wind blowing through her hair and his mane like something out of a story book.


End file.
